


Quarter Heart

by CosmicxAngel



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, M/M, Multi, No Bashing, Other, Polyships, Side Ships, Slash, be nice and please wish me luck, bustier class - Freeform, but i'm going for it, but no bashing will happen, but not the focus of the story, chlonette, i have no idea what i'm doign, i'm attempting a new polyship, mendeleiev class, noncanon, one sided adrinette, or kagaminette, ot4 slash, other ships are involved, rejection will happen, using polymerization with lukadrien and nathmarc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29484639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicxAngel/pseuds/CosmicxAngel
Summary: Love can be found in many ways. It could be love at first sight. It could be from blooming friendship. It can even be falling off a building from a daring rescue!In this case.. the artist, the model, the musician and the writer finds their love in the unusual and unexpected ways!---------Luka/Adrien/Marc/Nathaniel! First polyship fic. No flames allowed, but feedback is most appreciated.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marc Anciel, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Nathaniel Kurtzberg/Marc Anciel/Luka Couffaine, Luka Couffaine/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marc Anciel/Luka Couffaine, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34





	1. New Student (Nathaniel)

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is a bit short, trying to make a good start!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathaniel meets someone new.

* * *

_**[ BBBBRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGG ]** _

Morning in Paris had begun for the students at Collège Françoise Dupont as they slowly approached the building, preparing for the first week of school. 

One student alone was already inside in the locker room, gathering his stuff from his locker. Looking in the small mirror, Nathaniel Kurtzberg held the most unenthusiastic and melancholy look as he dread more and more on thoughts of the new school year. Everyone else was talking about how they were hoping for new things and looking forward to doing exciting things for this year.

He was not one of them.

Already he figured this year would be the same dealing with usual lessons and of course the usual homeroom queen bee making everyone’s lives miserable.

_‘Another morning and another school year starts.’_ He thought to himself with a small sigh as he closed his locker.

He walked slowly along the nearly empty halls of the upper floor before hearing the sound of petty laughter nearby. ‘ _And speak of the devil…_ ’

Looking to the other side of the hall, Nathaniel caught the sight of Chloe and Sabrina mock laughing at his friend, Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

It seemed like a curse as Chloe Bourgeois was in their homeroom for nearly their entire grade school and no other class envied such. She seemed a bit snobbish at first when they knew her as a kid, yet she seemed... somewhat alright at best. Nathaniel didn't know her too well so he couldn't say.

But ever since her dad became the mayor a few years ago, she took a turn for the worst. No one knew why, but just avoided her as much as they could. Especially since she had so much influence even the teachers and principal.

When he noticed the bluenette waving his way, Nathaniel gave a small nod of acknowledgement before ducking his head away hoping to be unnoticed.

Nathaniel at times felt really bad for Marinette and highly admired her at the same time. She was the only one who stood up to Chloe before until a small incident happened and now she was just as weary of Chloe’s presence like the rest of them.

Still, even for a short while, Marinette had more courage than most did, and he wish he could be more like her… but he shook his head at the thought.

Enough of wishing for a lost cause.

Positives. He needed a positive.

And oh, he was granted one.

Nathaniel remembered the first class they were going to take today and got slightly excited. He made his way over quickly to the art room, arriving 13 minutes before the other students. He greeted Mr. LeClair, the art teacher, who offered for Nathaniel to free draw until the rest of the class arrived.

One of his safe havens was the art classroom as Nathaniel felt he was less stressed and could let his mind flow. And he didn’t have to worry about sneaking behind a textbook to draw or the teacher catching him.

Nathaniel continued a sketch he started last night with the concept of superheroes being stuck in his mind for a while. The time almost seem to have passed before some of the other students began to file into the room. He recognized voices of his friends such as Alix and Rose, responding with the simplest of ‘hello’s while not looking up from his sketchbook. He could feel his pink haired friend shaking her head with a smirk, knowing his friends knew it was hard to get his attention while he was in the zone.

Though something… or someone brought him out of it anyway.

“Hi… is this seat taken?”

The new soft voice caught the redhead’s attention when it addressed him. Nathaniel looked up to see an unknown blonde guy with beige skin, designer clothing and the most… unusual green eyes I’ve seen. He gave a shy wave to the artist before motioning to the seat next to Nathaniel.

“Um… no. Go ahead.” Nathaniel replied quietly, nodding to the chair.

The blonde guy gave one of the brightest smiles the redhead had ever seen. The artist could swear it would make the sun pale. Pausing his creative flow, Nathaniel looked to the blonde again as the new kid took out his supplies from his bag. Something about him was familiar…

Ah… now he remembered.

This was the new guy from homeroom, the model Chloe claimed to be her closest friend.

And the guy who had gotten into an altercation with Marinette the other day.

Something about that would instantly scream for Nathaniel to stay away as anything or anyone related to Chloe was just bad news.

“Wow. Is this one of yours?” The blonde spoke, some of artist’s concept sketches catching his eye. “May I?”

Nathaniel raised an eyebrow at the request. He usually wasn’t too comfortable taking or showing some of his artwork to most people, let alone strangers.

However, something about this new guy made Nathaniel less… weary for a reason.

His usual warning bells weren’t going off and this guy is pretty much the new kid in school. Nathaniel remembered how awkward it was for him and how hard interactions were. He didn’t want anyone to feel in the same position he did.

With a nod, Nathaniel gave his permission as the blonde offered a ‘thank you’ in response.

‘ _So polite…_ ’ The redhead thought as paused with his art, watching as the new guy observed his sketches while holding them so carefully.

“These are amazing. I never seen anyone draw in this kind of style before. You’re really good.” He complimented, looking at Nathaniel with admiration.

“Thanks.” Nathaniel whispered, looking down meekly.

“I wish I could draw this well.” Adrien commented, gently stacking the sketches neatly. “I’d be lucky to make even a figure stick-”

“It’s not a big deal. I’m sure anybody can do it.” Nathaniel interrupted as he took the sketchbook back quickly, putting them away in his bag. This was enough attention he was getting by someone he didn't know and he didn't know what to do with that feeling. For now, it gave mixed feelings so the redhead instead tried to focus more on his sketch. Maybe it was a bit rash but... it was a bit overwhelming.

Nathaniel was distracted by his own feelings while unaware of the startled blonde’s small frown.

After a small pause, the artist figured the conversation was over after the bad impression and continued to draw… until the blonde’s response surprised him.

“You shouldn’t say that.” He said, causing Nathaniel to freeze on a stroke.

Nathaniel looking back to the new kid with slightly widen eyes. “Huh?”

“You shouldn’t say that about yourself, you know.” The blonde guy continued, sincerely but strongly. “You’re obviously really talented and not everyone is gifted with that kind of skill. You should be proud to so something… amazing.”

“I…” Nathaniel trailed off, losing any words he was going to say. He didn’t really know how to follow up with that. Most of the time, Nathaniel’s words were ignored when it came to his art and usually, he would just wave them off for people to have their own opinions.

He didn’t know if the new guy was truly being sincere, but it was… nice to hear someone trying to be so encouraging.

The blonde must’ve caught himself by surprised of his words as he leaned away more, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. “Ah, I’m... sorry. I don't know where that came from.” He apologized with a slight downcast look. "I didn't mean to be rude..."

How often was it for someone to apologize for appreciating you? Whoever this guy was, he definitely looks more than what he appeared to be.

Nathaniel shook his head politely, hoping to save the blonde’s demeanor and cut him some slack. “It’s okay.”

Peridot eyes with hope glanced his way as the artist assures him, taking out the sketches again to look them over. “It’s nice to hear you think that way. Really… Thanks, uh…”

The new kid brightened up again before offering a hand. “I’m Adrien.”

Hesitated at first, the artist look between the hand and Adrien before finally taking it with the smallest of smiles. “Nathaniel.”

“Nice to meet you, Nathaniel.” Adrien said, politely shaking Nathaniel’s hand. Soon the bell rang signaling the beginning of class Mr. LeClair called for the students’ attention, beginning his lesson. He instructed the class on what projects they were going to work on for the semester for part of the class before allowing them to have free time for the remaining time. During the class, Nathaniel spent some of his time between working on his own superhero ideas to watching Adrien attempt his best at drawing.

Keyword: _**Attempt.**_

Nathaniel couldn’t help but laugh softly as he watched the blonde. Adrien was on his third paper after the first he slid under the pile he refused to show and the second he put aside with a few stick figures with a… sun scribble?

He finally took a break, putting the pencils he used down before looking to Nathaniel with a small pout. “Nathaniel… do you mind giving me some tips for a beginner? Please?” Adrien pleaded.

The redhead shook his head in amusement. Something of how he pouted made him look like such an innocent child and was kinda... cute in a way. Sparring his table partner frustration, Nathaniel motioned for Adrien to come closer, in which the blonde all but obliged eagerly to watch the redhead work. “If you're trying to draw the head, first you need to start with…”

As the artist instructed his new friend, he slowly began to have some second thoughts for the rest of the period.

Maybe the new year won’t be so bad after all.

_'Just maybe.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda relate to Nathaniel in this part because I feel he wouldn’t have as much self esteem as an artist in the beginning. Some artists would hear compliments about their work, but always feel they can do better. And sometimes it takes a minute to settle to hear ‘Oh wow… they really meant it.’
> 
> They didn’t give the Art Teacher a freaking name. Insult, show! Especially of how cool he was in the episode ‘Reverser’ and practically one of the more competent teachers in the show! So, I had to give him a name. If you have a better one in the comments, let me know! I’m open to suggestions!


	2. Artist & Model (Adrien & Nathaniel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien gains a new perspective...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Miraculous, otherwise it would be a better show. Yes, I said it. Other than that, onto the fic!

* * *

Adrien was happy for the first time in a long time.

He couldn’t believe the miracle occurred when his father allowed him to go to school publicly from now on! During his first day, he’d figured he only had limited time and would make the best of exploring everything he possibly could of the school life, getting it in for one day before he was caught and just revel in it for who knows how long.

But now he didn’t have to worry about missing out at all on school life or rushing to learn. He was here in Dupoint for good. And he was determined to keep it that way.

After a few good days in his first week, Adrien was starting to get used to being around socialize with other students his age. Some were major fans of him because of his modeling but he pretty much figured he would be recognized one way or another. He didn’t mind it and knew he didn’t have to worry about being harassed when his father spoke with Principal Damocles of his arrangements.

He also had to model and continue his private lessons while attending school, but Adrien was gladly willing to put up with doing more work for a taste of freedom.

For once, he felt less weight off his shoulders.

“One minute left.” The male voice announced.

“Hang on, hang on! Wait!” Adrien protested.

Or so to speak.

Here he was now after school, sitting on the edge steps outside with his new friend Nathaniel by his side. Since the art class, Adrien was interested in getting to know the artist. So far, they’ve only had small talks whenever Adrien was free or was given tips and advice from the redhead of doing better in art. Nathaniel had seemed comfortable alone but unique in a way. Not to mention he was talented beyond words. It inspired Adrien to just give art a try and had gotten the model in a creative mood lately.

Well, art and one other reason.

He found himself practicing sometimes during his free time…though his skills in drawing weren’t exactly adequate.

Not since the small drawing he put on the refrigerator when he was 6.

So here he was, tongue sticking out comically while trying to concentrate under pressure on his sketch in his hand and scribbled in a fast pace under the pressured time.

Since Adrien wanted to practice, Nathaniel offered a few sprint sessions which according to the redhead was creating a piece of work in under a limited amount of time. Adrien never done it before, but he was always up for something challenging.

Still, he didn’t have a chance against Nathaniel.

Just a few seconds left and as the clock ticked, he felt the pressure almost enough to sweat. ALMOST. Adrien took a glance at Nathaniel who was drawing at his own pace with a perfect poker face. (A/N: Try saying that five times fast)

That wasn’t fair! He’s just sitting there so calm and cool as a cucumber! How does he-

Soon a phone alarm rang on the redhead’s phone. “Time’s up.” Nathaniel declared, pulling his pencil away.

“Huh? Already?” Adrien protested, jolting from his thoughts. “No way that was a whole minute.”

“You’d be surprised how time flies when you work.” Nathaniel pointed out, covering his book from Adrien’s sight. “Do you want to show yours first?”

“I guess…” Adrien hesitated. His shifty eyes looked back and forth from his drawing to Nathaniel. “Just promise you won’t laugh.”

Nathaniel merely gave a ‘sure’, not really set to do so in any manner anyway. Adrien sighed before he showed the sketch he was working on: A small like [scribble pic](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/808073077065515018/821964280723013692/adriens_drawing.png) of Nathaniel drawing a few students walking past. It was… a bit better than the ones he first did, though slightly reminded of that video game like comic he once read. Though credit can be given to the details of the background.

“Well, it’s… interesting.” The artist observed, head tilted while trying to comprehend the picture.

“That bad, huh?” Adrien asked with a meek smile.

“Well... You tried at least and that’s what counts?” Nathaniel elaborated the best way he could without hurting the blonde’s feelings. Trying to draw… is not exactly an easy feat to do and to slander someone’s picture over it because of their lack of skill was insult to injury.

Adrien glanced at his paper and once more before slumping against his hand, not proud of what he did. It wasn’t perfect no doubt, but he did try. He wasn’t cut out for drawing, he guessed.

Oh well… it was probably for the best.

If his father had found out, he would probably try to add more onto his schedule for another extra activity anyway.

And Adrien didn’t know what he would do if had another reason to ‘uphold the Agreste’ name and perfect another ‘talent’ he had.

For once, he wanted something he could enjoy. Something less… stressful.

Adrien sulked more as he gotten into deep thought of all the negative feelings of failing and didn’t notice the slight guilty look on Nathaniel’s. While the redhead knew Adrien would take a while to gain some art skill, Nathaniel didn’t mind drawing with Adrien. It was nice to have someone who appreciated his work, even trying it out as long as they did it together.

“But… I wouldn’t mind if we did it together.” The artist chipped in.

Adrien sat up when he heard Nathaniel speak and gave a hopeful look. “Really?”

“Yeah. It can be our thing.” The redhead added as he held onto Adrien’s picture. “Even if you think you’re not good at it, doesn’t mean we can’t do it for fun. Art isn’t just about being the best at drawing. It’s therapeutic in a way.”

Adrien seemed to brighten at the suggestion, thinking back to the reason he tried giving art a chance. Nathaniel was right. He did enjoy doing it just for fun. Even more so with good company. “I’d like that.”

Nathaniel offered a small smile back before looking at the sketch again, tilting his head to try and see it in a different perspective. “Besides…this piece does look good for a cute chibi, blondie.” He added, scratching his chin.

“It does? ”Adrien asked, moving closer to see but paused when he caught onto the redhead’s words. “Wait… blondie?”

The redheaded artist froze as he recalled what he said, almost dropping the paper. “I just…I uh. What I mean is-” He stuttered.

“No, I…uh…” Adrien said, leaning back and waving off the worry on the artist’s face. “It’s not offensive or anything. Just unexpected. And I uh… kinda like that.”

“Really?” Nathaniel asked.

“Better than ‘model boy’ or something like that for sure.” Adrien added with a teasing grin.

“If you say so, blondie.” Nathaniel said with a comfortable smile causing Adrien to laugh.

“Now no more wasting time! Show me yours!” The blonde eagerly moved closer with crossed legs and pointed to Nathaniel’s book.

“Alright, alright. Settle down.” Nathaniel snickered and shook his head at the blonde’s excitement before he slowly revealed his [sketch](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/808073077065515018/821964284212281364/nathaniels_drawing.png): the picture of Adrien drawing with a was fitted down right to the T during his time he was drawing. He made sure to capture him at the right angle where he sat on the steps and the shading of the area. His hair was definitely the hardest part to draw, especially when it bounced, but it was unique and fun to do. But the face… the face was the key to the picture. Adrien had made one of the dorkiest face when sticking out his tongue and Nathaniel definitely wanted to capture it.

“Sorry, I uh... thought it would be better if it was something different.” Nathaniel tried to explain as Adrien was silent when looking at the picture

“Wow…” Adrien said slightly skeptical, scratching his head with a bite of his lip. “I mean …Do I really look like... this?”

Nathaniel worried a bit for Adrien's opinion to the sketch. “You don’t like it?”

Adrien’s silence made the redhead worry even more of the possibility that he made the blonde upset. Might not be a good idea to draw him with such a face after all. He was a celebrity, of course he wouldn't find it funny at all!

He was about to voice his apology for offending the model... when he heard a small snort. He looked to see Adrien stifling his laugh before it slowly transcended into laughter, holding his face as he looked at his own goofy expression. “This… this is the best! I can’t believe you caught me like this! You really caught on what I was feeling.”

“You’re just saying that.” Nathaniel dismissed.

“No, I mean it.” Adrien said resolutely before looking at sketch with more appreciation. “I really like it. It’s definitely different than any billboards, posters or…” He trailed off as something about this sketch of him made him into deep thought. It captured a side of Adrien always wanted to express. It didn’t scream ‘teen model’ or ‘the perfect child’ at all… and that’s what drew him to it.

"More importantly, you got my nose right!" Adrien joked, earning a small chuckle from Nathaniel.

Nathaniel was relieved when he realized Adrien truly took joy and appreciation over the drawing, reluctant to ask it back as if asking a child for their toy back.

Nathaniel decided to offer, “If you really like it…you can keep it.”

“Really? You don’t mind” Adrien looked to Nathaniel to confirm. When the redhead nodded, Adrien held tender eyes and a gushing smile. “Thank you!”

Nathaniel couldn’t help but stare as Adrien hugged the sketch, thinking the blonde was acting quite… adorable.

Adrien made sure he didn’t smudge the page, neatly pushing small creases back before he turned to his friend. “Would you mind signing it for me? All good artists sign their work, right?”

Nathaniel blinked at him and pointed to himself to be sure. With Adrien nodding and holding the sketch to him, the artist merely took it without any word and pulled out a pen to sign it on the bottom. He looked to see Adrien patiently waiting before he was given the sketch again for keeps and couldn’t beam anymore when he saw the signature.

He literally was the definition of sunshine.

Before Nathaniel could take more of the moment, a car honking snapped both boys out of it as a while limousine pulled up in front of the school. The window rolled down to reveal Nathalie in

“That’s for me.” Adrien confirmed, nodding to the assistant and getting up to gather his things. Nathaniel watched him before gathering his stuff before he heard Adrien ask for one more thing. ”Hey… do you think we can do this again sometime? You know… outside of school?”

Nathaniel thought about it for a moment, admitting he did enjoy spending time with Adrien. He wasn’t keen on to attracting attention to himself for his fans, but he wouldn’t mind if it was just him or a small party. “Sure…I have some time.” He answered.

“Awesome!” Adrien cheered, walking down the steps and waving Nathaniel farewell. “I’ll let you know when I’m free. See you around, Nath!”

Nathaniel blinked back at the nickname given but waved back to Adrien nonetheless as the blonde got into the limo and drove away. He looked at his right hand where he still had the picture Adrien drew of him and decided to hang onto it. After all, it was only a fair trade. He stared at it in slight fondness until one of his friends called from him inside the building and carefully put Adrien’s sketch away before heading inside.

* * *

Adrien finally returned home in his room after a long two-hour photoshoot and another solitary dinner where his father failed to meet with him. He didn’t try to mull over the broken promise as he figured his father had much work to do as a fashion designer.

Besides… his mood couldn’t be soured with any amount of work today.

He sat by the computer desk and took out the signed dorky sketch of himself and pinned it on the cork board right above the picture of him and his missing mom. He dimmed only slightly over the thought of her being gone for so long but had hope that somewhere she would be proud of him.

‘ _You would like this so much, maman._ ’ He thought before he was joined by his kwami, Plagg. He almost forgot about his new friend after the events a few days ago. Almost. Not every day you were given powers by the god of destruction to become a powerful superhero that he was one of the new heroes in town: Chat Noir.

“You nerds and your comics.” Plagg commented, staring at the picture with his chosen. “He definitely brings out the weeb in you.”

“Oh? And you know a thing or two about art?” Adrien retorted playfully with his arm leaning on the desk.

“For your information, I happened to have seen my fair share. Some with even all of their limbs attached.” Plagg exaggerated as he leered over Adrien’s shoulder. “But of course, nothing beats the fine art of cheese! Speaking of which…”

Without looking at his kwami, Adrien pulled out the wheel of Camembert for Plagg to munch on. As the god of destruction enjoyed his cheese, the blonde model continued to stare at the sketch of himself in fondness before getting to work on his homework. He did his best to fight off the smile crawling back on his face to focus, but positive feeling kept crawling back…

‘ _I think he gets me…’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you caught the reference, kudos to you. It's hard for me to draw badly! I even tried with my left hand and i was still able to make clouds with it so i did my best. But yeah, let me know what you think of the chapter. Little longer this time. Working down the timeline as I can, but again this is canon divergence! Hope to post the next one soon!


End file.
